roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Eagle L5
}} The Desert Eagle L5 is an Israeli-American Pistol. It is unlocked at rank 18, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Desert Eagle was originally designed by Israel Military Industries (IMI) and entered production in 1982. The Desert Eagle, or 'Deagle' as it is popularly known, is unique among pistols for its gas-actuated method of operation, normally used in rifles, as opposed to recoil-operation which is used in most pistols. This method of operation allows it to be chambered for high-powered cartridges normally reserved for revolvers, which gives the Desert Eagle its renown for stopping power. The weapon is mainly produced by Israel Weapon Industries (IWI) and Magnum Research for the U.S Market. Despite its constant portrayal in the media as a military weapon, the weapon's bulk hinders its practicality, weighing in at five to six pounds unloaded. The original design from the IMI was chambered only in .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum; there is also a rare .41 Remington Magnum variant. Later on, American company Magnum Research offered a variant chambered in .50 Action Express, the most powerful and perhaps the most well-known chambering of the pistol. The Desert Eagle L5, a lightened variation of the Desert Eagle, is the version seen in Phantom Forces. It is a lightweight variant of the original Mark XIX, having shaved about 1.5 pounds compared to the normal steel frame Mark XIX. It introduces many improvements such as built-in Picatanny rails and an integral barrel compensator. In-Game General Information The Desert Eagle L5 is a hard-hitting pistol in-game, dealing a maximum of 56 damage within its maximum range distance, equivalent to a two-shot kill (2SK). At the end of its damage drop-off, it becomes a 3SK to the torso and a 4SK to the limbs. Headshots up close will result in a 1SK and a 2SK at a longer distance, comparable to designated marksman rifles and battle rifles. However, its damage potential is balanced by its very high recoil, especially with the weapon's vertical recoil. When pushed to its firecap, the recoil becomes almost uncontrollable. This "hand cannon" is a good backup weapon in many situations, with its damage model giving it good killing potential even at long range. While it may lack controllability even with its low rate of fire (RoF), the 1SK potential with headshots allows experienced players to hold their own against even PDW and machine pistol users in close-quarters-combat (CQC). Compared to the MP412 REX, the Desert Eagle L5 has a faster reload time and more rounds per magazine; six compared to 8+1 rounds respectively. However, the MP412 REX has a higher RoF, higher headshot multiplier and greater range, allowing it to achieve a 1SK at longer distances than the Desert Eagle L5. Because of the Desert Eagle L5's magnum ammunition, it can only pick up ammunition from other Desert Eagle L5s, the MP412 REX, the 1858 New Army and the Mateba 6. Usage & Tactics Due to the high recoil, it is inadvisable to spam this gun at any range other than at an arm's length. Given the nature of the L5 being a pistol possessing high-damage up close and at long range, a user can use the weapon in both close quarters and at long ranges. A user can take advantage of the high damage by using the L5 to finish off enemies wounded with their primary weapon, up to long distances. It is a good sidearm to compliment either low-damage, short-ranged or high firerate weapons such as PDWs or carbines, which either tend to lack the better damage at long-range in order to compete well, or tend to expend their magazine quickly. If one is accurate, a user can go for longer-ranged headshots because of the high damage multiplier to the head. Using it in a longer-ranged role does require the user to pause between each shot as to let the recoil settle and requires good precision. However, such power at medium range which rivals the likes of some DMRs and sniper rifles with a higher RoF and better handling traits remain highly persuading. Of note is the Desert Eagle L5's Extended Barrel attachment. This dramatically increases the range at which the weapon can one-shot-headshot. Conclusion While not possessing the higher RoF and one-shot-headshot range of the MP412 REX, the L5's magazine capacity and faster reload time are advantages that should be considered. The L5 is well suited for close to medium-ranged combat, provided that the user is patient and accurate with their shots. Pros & Cons Pros: * Very high damage - 1SK with a headshot in CQC. * Torso multiplier. * Good range. * Quick reload time. * Higher than average muzzle velocity for a pistol. * Higher bullet penetration for its class. Cons: * High recoil, even higher when shot rapidly. * Low RoF for a semi-automatic pistol. * Uncommon ammunition type. 'Trivia' * The older versions of the L5 remained largely unchanged from its Alpha iteration. The only major changes have been to the magazine (a slightly larger floor) and the iron sights (completely redesigned). All other changes are simply recolored pieces of the weapon. * In older versions, when a laser was attached to the weapon, the in-game model was not actually attached to the frame—it simply hovered underneath the frame. * Prior to the update on July 4th, 2017, the Deagle 44 was incapable of delivering a 1SK with headshots at close range, making it underused in favor of the MP412 REX. As part of the update, the headshot multiplier was buffed to 2x, allowing it to deliver a 1SK headshot within its maximum damage range. * Before the weapon's remodeling, the Deagle 44 was based on the Mark XIX model of the Desert Eagle. It had multiple errors: ** The weapon seems to have its barrel and slide length greatly exaggerated. ** The weapon's hammer appears to only be at half-cock at all times, rather than full-cock, which is required to fire the weapon. ** These were both fixed with the remodeling of the weapon in update 4.10.0. * In many cases, the Desert Eagle is not a practical weapon. However, some military units such as the Polish GROM do use the Desert Eagle to fulfill a breaching role where a powerful but compact weapon is needed. This role is often done with revolvers, but the Desert Eagle was chosen due to both a more powerful round and higher capacity than most revolvers. * With the 4.10.0 update, the Desert Eagle L5's inspect animation features a brass check. This is only seen on one other weapon, the M45A1. Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Alpha Weapons